Only the Good Die Young
"Only the Good Die Young" is the fourth episode of Survivor: All Stars - Mongolia. Story Night 12 Cool gets back to Tsargaan’s camp devastated that he had to vote off John. Day 13 In the morning at Khangai’s camp, Banak knows that he’s still on the chopping block if Khangai loses immunity yet again, so he needs to search for the hidden immunity idol in order to get himself safety. After only an hour of searching, Banak gets his hands on it. Back at Tsargaan’s camp, Gabe and Brad talk to each other about which of Cool and Edge they think they want to vote off next. Gabe tries to be pleasant, but Brad starts to get annoyed by it. At Altai’s camp, the entire tribe is feeling very confident. They’ve won every challenge easily since the last tribe swap and it doesn’t look like they’ll lose one any time soon with all of the great challenge beasts on their tribe. Day 14 At Altai’s camp, the entire tribe is feeling very confident. They’ve won every challenge easily since the last tribe swap and it doesn’t look like they’ll lose one any time soon with all of the great challenge beasts on their tribe. However, Eli and Beamen are both fearing that a tribe swap is going to come soon, so they start think about their long-term strategy. They tell Fred about their plan, and he’s down for it, so the three of them start talking around camp about how awesome the tribe is and how they should stick together for as long as possible. Sab doesn’t buy it. At Tsargaan’s camp, Edge and Cool talk to Gabe to make sure he’s on board to throw the next immunity challenge so they can vote off Potato. Gabe says he’s good to do it, but afterwards he goes straight to Potato and tells her what they’re doing. Potato starts to act more cocky around Cool, which makes him more anxious to vote her out. Day 15 Cool wakes up early in the morning and finds out that Tsargaan have tree-mail telling them about their next immunity challenge. He’s excited to get to the challenge and throw it to vote off Potato, but he’s also nervous that Khangai might lose the challenge in spite of their efforts to throw. At the immunity challenge, Edge sits out for Tsargaan because he doesn’t want to make it obvious that they’re trying to throw the challenge. Gabe deliberately underperforms so that Cool and Edge don’t catch onto him, and Cool also takes things very easy. In spite of this, Macro does very badly and single-handedly loses the challenge for Khangai, giving Tsargaan immunity again. Khanagi get back to camp dejected at their loss, but in spite of Macro’s poor performance the alliance is still keen on voting off Banak. Roodman is concerned that someone on his tribe has the hidden immunity idol, and it could be either Banak or Macro. Banak fears that they might catch onto the fact that he has a hidden immunity idol, so he tries to add some paranoia with Roodman to convince him that Roodman has it. He makes a new alliance with Roodman and they talk about the hidden immunity idol. Banak thinks he’s convinced everyone that he doesn’t have the idol, so whoever he votes for will be voted out of the game. At tribal council all three remaining members of the Khangai Four vote for Banak, who plays his hidden immunity idol to cancel all three votes. This means that his vote is the sole deciding vote in who is eliminated. He decides to vote for Roodman, so Roodman becomes the sixth person voted out of the game. Voting Confessionals Trivia * Banak, Cool, Potato, and Roodman had the most confessionals this episode, with 3. ** Ashton, Cody, Fred, Gabe, and Macro all had none. Category:SRorgs: All Stars episodes